2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Strength Attack Bonus
Metal weapons Bronze *Bronze Dagger:+3 *Bronze axe: +5 *Bronze mace: +5 *Bronze claws: +5 *Bronze sword: +5 *Bronze longsword: +7 *Bronze scimitar: +6 *Bronze spear: +6 *Bronze warhammer: +8 *Bronze battleaxe: +9 *Bronze 2h sword: +10 *Bronze halberd: +8 *Bronze pickaxe: +5 Iron *Iron Dagger: +4 *Iron Axe: +7 *Iron Mace: +7 *Iron Claws: +7 *Iron Sword: +7 *Iron Longsword: +10 *Iron Scimitar: +9 *Iron Spear: +10 *Iron Warhammer: +9 *Iron Battle Axe: +13 *Iron Two-Handed Sword: +14 *Iron Halberd: +12 *Iron Pickaxe: +7 Steel *Steel Dagger: +7 *Steel Axe: +9 *Steel Mace: +11 *Steel Claws: +12 *Steel Sword: +12 *Steel Longsword: +16 *Steel Scimitar: +14 *Steel Spear: +12 *Steel Warhammer: +16 *Steel Battle Axe: +20 *Steel Two-Handed Sword: +22 *Steel Halberd: +20 *Steel Pickaxe: +9 Black *Black Dagger: +7 *Black Axe: +12 *Black Claws: +14 *Black Sword: +12 *Black Longsword: +16 *Black Scimitar: +14 *Black Spear: +16 *Black Warhammer: +19 *Black Battle Axe: +24 *Black Two-Handed Sword: +26 *Black Halberd: +20 White To use any white weapons, you must have completed the Wanted! quest. *White Dagger: +7 *White Claws: +14 *White Sword: +12 *White Longsword: +16 *White Scimitar: +14 *White Warhammer: +19 *White Battle Axe: +24 *White Two-Handed Sword: +26 *White Halberd: +20 NOTE: The white and black equipment offer exactly the same bonuses, both the armor and the weapons. The difference is only cosmetical and in the difficulty of obtaining the armor. Mithril *Mithril Dagger: +10 *Mithril Axe: +13 *Mithril Mace: +16 *Mithril Claws: +17 *Mithril Sword: +17 *Mithril Longsword: +22 *Mithril Scimitar: +20 *Mithril Spear: +18 *Mithril Warhammer: +20 *Mithril Battle Axe: +29 *Mithril Two-Handed Sword: +31 *Mithril Halberd]: +29 *Mithril Pickaxe: +13 Adamantite *Adamantite Dagger: +14 *Adamantite Axe: +19 *Adamantite Mace: +23 *Adamantite Claws: +24 *Adamantite Sword: +24 *Adamantite Long Sword: +31 *Adamantite Scimitar: +31 *Adamantite Spear: +28 *Adamantite Warhammer: +31 *Adamantite Battle Axe: +41 *Adamantite Two-Handed Sword: +44 *Adamantite Halberd: +42 *Adamantite Pickaxe: +19 Rune *Rune Dagger: +24 *Rune Axe: +29 *Rune Mace: +36 *Rune Claws: +39 *Rune Sword: +49 *Rune Longsword: +49 *Rune Scimitar: +44 *Rune Spear: +42 *Rune Warhammer: +48 *Rune Battle Axe: +64 *Rune Two-Handed Sword: +70 *Rune Halberd: +68 *Rune Pickaxe: +29 Dragon *Dragon Dagger: +40 *Dragon Axe: +42 *Dragon Mace: +55 *Dragon Longsword: +71 *Dragon Scimitar: +66 *Dragon Spear: +60 *Dragon Battle Axe: +85 *Dragon Two-Handed Sword: +93 *Dragon Halberd: +89 Staves *Elemental Staff: +3 *Battlestaff: +32 *Magic Staff: +7 *Staff Of Air: +3 *Staff Of Earth: +5 *Staff Of Fire: +6 *Staff Of Water: +3 *Air Battlestaff: +35 *Earth Battlestaff: +35 *Fire Battlestaff: +35 *Water Battlestaff: +35 *Lava Battlestaff: +35 *Mud Battlestaff: +35 *Mystic Air Staff: +50 *Mystic Earth Staff: +50 *Mystic Fire Staff: +50 *Mystic Water Staff: +50 *Mystic Lava Staff: +50 *Mystic Mud Staff: +50 Other Staves *Iban's Staff: +50 *Ancient Staff: +50 *Dramen Staff: +10 *Guthix Staff: +2 *Zamorak Staff: +2 *Saradomin Staff: +2 *Slayer Staff: +35 *TzHarr Staff (Toktz-mej-tal): +55 Jewelry, Capes & Armor Amulets *Amulet Of Strength: +10 *Amulet Of Fury: +8 *Amulet Of Glory: +6 *Amulet Of Power: +6 *Berserker Ring: +4 *Fire Cape: +4 Gloves Note: Klank's gauntlets are obtained in the Underground Pass Quest, and cooking, chaos, and goldsmith gauntlets are obtainable by having your steel gauntlets enchanted by one of the Family Crest brothers after you complete the Family Crest Quest. Armored gloves are available for purchase in The Culinaromancers' Chest. Depending on how many sub-quests you have completed in the Recipe For Disaster quest, only some gloves may be available for purchase. Gauntlets *(Klank's gauntlets, Family Crest Gauntlets): +2 *Bronze Gloves: +2 *Iron Gloves: +3 *Steel Gloves: +4 *Black Gloves: +5 *Mithril Gloves: +6 *Adamant Gloves: +7 *Rune Gloves: +8 *Dragon Gloves: +9 *Barrows Gloves: +12 Boots *Adamant Boots: +1 *Climbing Boots: +2 *Rune Boots:+2 Shields *Obsidian Shield (Toktz-Ket-Xil): +5 Helmets *Berserker Helmet: +3 Quest Weapons *Silverlight: +12 *Darklight: +13 *Wolfbane Dagger: +10 *Bone Spear: +13 *Bone Club: +15 *Excalibur: +25 *Gadderhammer: +35 *Blurite Sword: +10 *Magic Secateurs: +1 Note: Your fighting ability with Magic Secateurs depends on your Farming skill rather than your Strength skill. *Rat Pole: +3 *Silver Sickle (b): +1 *Rod Of Ivandis: +3 Other Weapons *Abyssal Whip: +82 *Granite Maul: +79 (requires 50 strength) *Fremennik Blade: +28 Barrows Weapons *Dharok's Greataxe: +105 (requires 70 strength) *Guthan's Warspear: +75 *Torag's Hammers: +72 (requires 70 strength) *Verac's Flail: +72 *Ahrim's Staff: +68 TzHaar Weapons *TokTz-Xil-Ak: +49 *TokTz-Ket-Em: +56 *TokTz-Ket-Om: +85 *TokTz-Xil-Ek: +39 Mjolnirs *Zamorak Mjolinir: +14 *Saradomin Mjolinir: +14 *Guthix Mjolinir: +14 Castle Wars Rewards *Red Decorative Sword: +16 *White Decorative Sword: +22 *Gold Decorative Sword: +31 Culinaromancer's Chest All of the below items are bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest, which is located in the Lumbridge Castle Basement. Depending on how many sub-quests you have completed in the Recipe For Disaster quest, only some items may be available for purchase. *Wooden Spoon: +7 *Egg Whisk: +4 *Spork: +12 *Spatula: +22 *Frying Pan: +20 *Skewer: +31 *Rolling Pin: +36 *Kitchen Knife: +24 *Meat Tenderizer: +48 *Cleaver: +44 Temporary bonuses Prayers *Burst Of Strength - increases your strength by 5%. *Superhuman Strength - Increases your strength by 10%. *Ultimate Strength - Increases your strength by 15%. Special Attacks *Dragon Battleaxe Special Attack - Raises your strength by 15 levels. But other combat stats, including range, attack, defense, and magic are lowered. Beverages *Beer - Increases your Strength level by 4, but reduces Attack by 8. Heals 4. *Keg Of Beer - Cuts Attack HUGELY, increases Strength by 7. Potions *Zamorak Potion: +2 - 11 *Strength Level Boost Strength Potion - 3 - 12 *Level Strength Boost Super Strength Potion: 5 - 19 Category:strength Category:bonuses